


nocturne;

by orphan_account



Series: dj got us falling in love [2]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Bubble Bath, Established Relationship, Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Pampering, Pet Names, Secret Relationship, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, saschanos being adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21564796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "And those warm eyes, that sunny smile are right there in front of him as Stefanos looks at him with an affection that makes Sascha’s knees weak."-Stefanos surprises a very exhausted Sascha at the end of the exho tour and decides that his boyfriend needs some TLC.
Relationships: Stefanos Tsitsipas/Alexander Zverev
Series: dj got us falling in love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554148
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	nocturne;

**Author's Note:**

> STEFANOS BEING THE SWEET AND LOVING BOYFRIEND SASCHA DESERVES!

Sascha can barely keep his eyes open as he finally gets to the room of his hotel in Quito, Ecuador. The tour with Roger has been an unforgettable experience, but he’s so, so _tired_ he feels he could sleep for days. His mind is fuzzy, full of cotton, and for some reason he feels like crying a little. He really must be tired.

He struggles for a moment to find the keyhole until he – finally, _finally_ – pushes the door open and stumbles into the room.

And there, right there, sitting on the bed, only lit by a small bedside lamp, is Stefanos.

Finding himself in front of him without any warning takes Sascha’s breath away so completely he feels dizzy and brings a hand on his heart instinctively as he sighs, feeling all the tension melt away as he is filled with the warmth of those eyes, and that smile – God, Stefanos’ smile makes him feel things he’s never felt before.

And those warm eyes, that sunny smile are right there in front of him as Stefanos looks at him with an affection that makes Sascha’s knees weak.

“Surprise?” Stefanos says, a little goofily, blushing as he stands up, hand flying to the back of his neck.

Sascha lets out a long sigh, his body moving without any warning until he collapses in Stefanos’ arms. Stefanos holds him tightly, full of feeling and longing, and Sascha doesn’t hesitate in burying his face in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck, comforting, warm, smelling of shampoo – smelling of home. He can barely fight the surge of emotion that takes him, heartbeat going wild as he finds himself wanting to laugh and cry at the same time.

“God, I’ve missed you,” he chokes out, voice muffled by Stefanos’ shirt.

“Me too,” Stefanos replies, one hand gently carding to Sascha’s hair, and it feels so good Sascha just _melts,_ going boneless in his arms to the point that Stefanos has to hold him up. He’d forgotten how tired he was, but the feeling of safety and comfort Stefanos brought with him makes him want to sleep for a day straight – as long as he’s in Stefanos’ arms.

He pulls back a little, enough to see Stefanos’ face and notice how brightly his eyes are shining and how lovingly he’s being looked at. The pure, sincere affection almost makes him want to hide his face again to hide his blush.

“I’m so tired,” he moans, putting on his best pouty face. He gets his kiss instantly, and promptly buries both hands in Stefanos’ caramel curls, opening up his mouth and savouring the feeling of Stefanos’ tongue gently caressing his. The kiss is bone-melting, and when it ends Sascha feels so blissed out he has to rest his forehead on Stefanos’ shoulder with a small sigh.

Stefanos scratches the back of his head with his nails, eliciting a moan that sounds almost obscene and that would definitely lead to something else if Sascha didn’t feel so disgustingly tired. “How about I draw you a hot bath, hm?”

“God, yes. Yes, please, please _zvezdochka_ ”. Sascha never said he was above begging.

Stefanos plants a kiss on his hair, a small laugh escaping him, and it’s the most adorable sound Sascha’s ever heard.

“Let’s go, then. You’ve got to move if you want your bath”.

It takes them a while, Sascha feeling clingy, so tired and in love he’s stupid with it, but fifteen minutes later they’re both in the bathtub, Sascha with his back resting on Stefanos’ chest, head turned to dot hundreds of small, soft kisses all over his boyfriend’s neck.

After lovingly washing Sascha’s hair, Stefanos is holding him, one thumb lazily stroking Sascha’s cheekbone. It makes Sascha’s heart hurt how laser focused Stefanos seems to be on making him feel loved and cared for, how all of Stefanos’ attention is on him, treating him like something precious.

A wave of possessiveness hits him, a desire to keep this boy and make him his forever so strong he can’t help but bite Stefanos neck, and when he feels him shiver and let out a tiny groan he smirks, feeling a bit proud of himself that he has as much of an effect on Stefanos as Stefanos has on him.

“Don’t start what you can’t finish,” Stefanos chides him, although there’s no strength behind his words, but rather fondness and playful affection.

“Who says I can’t?” Sascha protests, running the edge of his canines along Stefanos’ jawline just to watch him shiver again and hear the small moan he makes.

“Sascha,” Stefanos admonishes him, almost pleads him to stop. If there’s one thing Sascha has learned, is that Stefanos can’t easily say no to him – he uses this knowledge to his advantage way too often. “You almost fell over trying to get in the bathtub. You’re gonna go to bed and you’re gonna rest, everything else can wait until tomorrow”.

“Hmm, so bossy,” Sascha murmurs, a small smile on his face. “Will you at least kiss me again?”

“Only if you say please”. Stefanos is unsuccessfully trying to hide a smirk, surely payback for the torture Sascha has just put him through.

And normally Sascha would put up a playful fight, struggle for dominance, but he finds that he’s too tired and he’s too in love to do that tonight.

“Please?” he whispers, turning around as much as he can without disrupting their position, face upturned, begging to be kissed. “Please, Stef? _Pozhaluysta_ , _zvezdochka moya_?”

The words are still leaving his lips when Stefanos’ mouth crashes on his, possessive, hungry, and Sascha opens up to him immediately, letting him control the kiss and take what he wants, adoring the feeling of being claimed, of belonging to someone so thoroughly.

It’s an all-consuming kiss, shaking Sascha to his core, the way Stefanos’ lips move on his, the way his tongue explores his mouth, the way his hands cradle Sascha’s face with adoring strength.

Stefanos wrenches himself away from Sascha, panting as he rests his forehead on Sascha, eyes closed for a moment before they pierce right through Sascha with a fervour and intensity they are almost scary.

“The things you do to me,” he gasps, breathless, voice rough. “I want you so much,” he confesses, helplessly.

Sascha swallows, his entire body on fire. “You can have me,” he murmurs back, gently stroking Stefanos’ cheek, pushing a curly lock behind his ear.

Stefanos smiles timidly, shaking his head. “Not tonight, baby. Tonight you rest,” he says, with a resolution that’s betrayed by how his eyes keep straying to Sascha’s mouth, how his hands can’t stop roaming all over Sascha’s body.

“Did you just call me baby?” Sascha teases him, but he’s smiling and he’s floating with happiness, a small laugh erupting when he sees Stefanos blush and lower his gaze, embarrassed. That won’t do. “Hey, don’t be shy, _zvezdochka_. I like it”.

“Good,” Stefanos whispers, dotting a kiss on Sascha’s shoulder before looking up again. “Because I plan on using it for a very long time”.

Sascha feels his eyes go soft, and he takes Stefanos’ hand in his to kiss his knuckles, a gesture so romantic he surprises himself with how much he feels it. “Good,” he says, right before a yawn suddenly reminds him of how exhausted he is.

“Come on, baby. Let’s get you to bed,” Stefanos says.

They get out of the bath together, Stefanos doting on Sascha and taking care of drying him off and helping him get into his pyjamas.

When they’re in bed together, Stefanos having immediately welcomed Sascha in his arms, Sascha finds that despite being dead tired, he can’t fall asleep just yet, wanting to savour this feeling for as long as he can. Almost as if he had sensed Sascha’s hesitance, Stefanos holds him tighter, whispering in his ear: “Sleep, now. I’ll be here when you wake up, I promise”.

Letting himself be held, Sascha whispers back: “Good night, Stef-AH-nos”.

He hears Stefanos snort indignantly behind him, and then - “Good night, Alexander Zverev”, and then – lips pressed on the back of his neck, and then – sleep.


End file.
